Through Time
by RihanInvhale
Summary: En la epoca del viejo Oeste, Alfred de 14 años encuentra junto a Matthew una extraña cueva en medio del desierto. Gracias a la curiosidad, Alfred va a investigar dentro de la cueva, sin saber que, aquella cueva seria un eztraño portal magico que lo podria llevar al pasado. En pleno siglo XIII conoce a Arthur, un chico de su misma edad que vive en una familia de brujos.
1. Chapter 1

Un Alfred de 14 años corría junto su hermano gemelo, Matthew, con gorros de vaqueros hacia el bar donde la mayoría de vaqueros se juntaban. A ambos les encantaba escuchar las diversas historias de las personas que iban allí a tomar algo.

Era algo que juntos desde niños hacían, y los del bar ya estaban acostumbrados a aquellas jóvenes caras que se aparecían en la misma hora todos los días (no para tomar), solo para escuchar sus historias (algunas inventadas) con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Incluso el barman les había hecho algo especial, sabiendo que ambos llegarían les preparaba unos jugos de fruta para los chicos.

Los dos llegaron frente a la gran casa de madera jadeando y tratando de conseguir un poco de aire. Una vez listos se incorporaron y Alfred, con su mayor sonrisa, abrió ambas puertas y entro con su hermano Matthew.

—¡Buenos días, Sr Colton! —dijeron ambos chicos casi al unísono, recibiendo ambos los vasos llenos de jugo de naranja recién hechos.

—¡Buenos días Alfred, Buenos días Matthew! — Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, revolviendo el cabello de este último—. Otra vez por acá, ¿mh?

—Sip. No tenemos nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos la verdad, asi que venimos para escuchar un par de historias —dijo Alfred al terminar de tomar un poco de su jugo. — ¿Aun no llegan?

—Aun no. Pero deberían llegar en cualquier momento… —dijo observando el reloj que estaba cerca de allí y del centro del pueblo—. Seguramente en unos minutos más.

Al escuchar esto, ambos fueron a sentarse en una mesa vacía, decididos a esperar la llegada de aquellos vaqueros que tanto admiraban y aspiraban a ser como ellos en algún futuro. Portar armas y disparar a los chicos malos era una de las cosas que más hablaba Alfred.

Mientras ambos charlaban y bebían del jugo de naranja, escucharon a los cinco minutos sonidos de caballos galopando cerca de allí, observando por la ventana a las tan habladas personas estacionar sus caballos afuera y entrar al bar.

—Apura, Matthew —Dijo Alfred sujetando la mano de su gemelo, dirigiéndose a uno en especial.

Se sentaron en la barra, al lado de una persona mientras el barman les servía otro vaso de jugo que había pedido Matthew.

—Que tal, Chicos. —Saludo el hombre sentado al lado de los gemelos, tomando un vaso al parecer lleno de whiskey. — ¿Vienen por un poco más de historias? —Se veia que aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a los rostros de los hermanos.

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron ambos otra vez, al unísono.

—Pues que bien, ¡porque acá les tengo una que les va a fascinar! — Respondió el señor tomando otro trago de whiskey y luego dar una risa, comenzando a contar su historia mientras observaba los rostros de ambos adolescentes que estaban llenos de admiración.

Ambos consanguíneos pasaron la mayoría de la tarde escuchando diversas historias, no solo de aquel hombre, también se habían unido unos otros cuantos a contar algo. Al momento en que Matthew se dio la vuelta para observar la hora en el reloj que había afuera, le dijo a Alfred que era hora de irse. Ambos se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a casa.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles, Alfred de vez en cuando pateando una piedra en el camino o arrastrando sus pies por la arena.

Mientras caminaban Alfred no pudo evitar fijarse en una cueva no tan lejos de allí. Era bastante raro ver cuevas cerca de un pueblo en el desierto.

—Hey, Matthew —le habló haciendo que el chico se diera vuelta para mirarlo. — Mira, por allá hay una cueva. ¿Qué tal si la exploramos un poco?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Alfred, si llegamos tarde a casa, mamá nos mataría. Ni siquiera tenemos algo en mano con que iluminarnos… — Dijo su hermano con tono preocupado, aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad.

—Oh vamos, Matt… Solo será un rato. ¡Podemos conseguir algo con que guiarnos y asi no perdernos! — Nombró zarandeando un poco el brazo de su hermano. Al observar el rostro de duda por parte de él, sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo de a poco.

Observo a su hermano y luego a la cueva, dando un suspiro. — Esta bien… Que sea corto… No quiero preocupar a mamá. — Dijo resignándose.

Alfred, con una gran sonrisa, agarro la mano de Matthew y ambos corrieron camino a la cueva. Al llegar a la cueva, se dieron cuenta que era más como un profundo agujero en medio del desierto.

—¡Vamos a explorar! — Se animó Alfred, enseguida agarrando una cuerda que llevaba en un cinturón, que usaba para practicar la escena de agarrar algo con una cuerda. —Yo primero, ¡tú vienes después de mí! — Dijo amarrándose la cuerda alrededor de la cintura.

—No lo sé Alfred… Es peligroso. — Dijo Matthew sentándose de rodillas, observando y tratando de calcular la profundidad de aquella cueva, ¿o debería llamarlo pozo?

Alfred rodó sus ojos exhausto. — Ok. Iré yo solo, puedes esperar aquí y sujetar la cuerda. — Dijo este, comprobando si la cuerda estaba bien amarrada a su cintura y tendiéndole el otro extremo a Matthew. — ¡Sujétala bien!

Bajó con cuidado, sujetándose con unas piedras mientras Matthew agarraba firmemente la cuerda, observando a su hermano bajar.

Comenzó a descender cada vez más. ¿Qué tan profundo era aquello? Agarro una piedra cerca de allí y la tiro, esperando escuchar cuanto más quedaba. A los segundos se escuchó el eco de la piedra rebotar contra el suelo, al parecer no le quedaba tanto para llegar.

Agarro firmemente su gorro de vaquero y, al rato, ya estaba tocando tierra firme. No había nada de luz. Como no tenía nada de que iluminarse, pensó que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo total y que Matthew tenía razón. No tenía nada con que ver y encima mamá los castigaría por llegar tarde a casa.

Estaba a punto de darle un tirón a la cuerda para indicarle a Matthew que lo subiera, cuando a lo lejos consiguió divisar un dejo de luz. ¿Había una salida o algo asi? Como la curiosidad lo mataba, desamarro la cuerda de alrededor suyo y camino libremente hacia la luz, esperando encontrar algo interesante.

Tras caminar un rato conforme la luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, llego hasta la salida de aquella misteriosa cueva. Salió de allí y observo el nuevo paisaje que lo rodeaba, todo era tan extraño.

Tuvo el impulso de correr otra vez dentro de la cueva, amarrarse la cuerda y subir de nuevo e irse a casa. Pero, sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí, aunque sea un rato más.

Estaba rodeado de unos árboles gigantescos, podría decirse que estaba en medio de un bosque. Observo fascinado los arbustos, las flores y toda la naturaleza que había allí, donde él y su hermano vivían, era la mayoría desierto. Había pocas plantas y algunas estaban secas, de vez en cuando, cuando viajaba junto a su hermano y su padre en caballo lograba divisar vistas asi de lindas pero no tanto como esta, era como estar dentro de aquellos cuentos de hadas que leía junto con Matthew cuando tenían ocho años.

Olvidándose por completo de la cueva, comenzó a caminar por aquel paisaje, buscando un camino el que seguir.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado media hora desde que se había alejado de la cueva, y ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse. Estaba perdido en aquel bosque y, ¡estaba muriéndose de hambre! Quería regresar a la cueva, pero ya hace demasiado rato atrás había perdido el camino de vuelta. Lo bueno es que estaba acostumbrado a caminar, aun no le dolían los pies.

Mientras caminaba, observando el cielo, tratando de calcular la hora (que ya debían ser casi las 7pm) escuchó algo bastante cerca suyo.

—¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño fenómeno! — Escuchó una voz bastante rasposa que hablaba entre dientes, con un acento bastante extraño.

Se acercó más al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gritos. Notó como salía del bosque y, lo rodeaba esta vez luces de velas y del sol que, ya se estaba escondiendo. Había encontrado un pueblo.

—¡A la hoguera! — Volvió a escuchar, esta vez era la voz de una mujer.

Observó cómo, no tan lejos de donde estaba el, muchas personas se acercaban amenazadoramente con antorchas en las manos, al parecer estaban persiguiendo algo. Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de la masa de personas, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles con la esperanza de que no lo vieran.

Al estar más cerca, vio el objetivo que perseguían. ¡Era un niño!

'' _¿Por qué lo estarán persiguiendo? ¿Qué habrá hecho?''_ Se preguntó Alfred, viendo como el chico comenzaba a correr en dirección al bosque.

Sin quitar la vista del chico, comenzó a correr detrás de él, queriendo alcanzarlo. No sabía que estaba haciendo, le había vuelto a picar la curiosidad.

Tras unos minutos corriendo detrás de él, se dio cuenta que la multitud de gente ya no los perseguía. O mejor dicho, ya no perseguía al chico. Comenzó a detenerse de a poco, observando como el chico también se detenía. Ambos jadeaban, el niño aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Al recuperar su compostura, se acercó sigilosamente al chico, fijándose mejor en él. Era rubio… ¿y llevaba una capa verde? Aun no podía observar su rostro, el chico estaba de espaldas a él.

—…Hey. — Dijo Alfred a modo de saludo, tratando de sonar lo más amigable que pudo.

El chico se dio la vuelta abruptamente, dejando caer lo que llevaba oculto. Al parecer se había robado… pan.

—N- ¡No te acerques! — Le grito el chico, se había dado cuenta de que era un poco más bajo que él. — O… ¡O te haré una maldición para el resto de tu vida! — Volvió a gritarle el chico, que se había enderezado y lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Hey! ¡No te haré daño, descuida! — Dijo Alfred levantando ambos brazos, a modo para dar entender que era inocente. — ¡No soy como aquellas personas…!

—¡¿No me llevaras con ellos?!

—¿Por qué debería? — preguntó confundido. — Solo robaste un poco de pan, no es el fin del mundo.

El chico frunció el ceño. Fue donde se dio cuenta de lo gruesas que eran sus orejas, eran como tener dos gordas orugas incrustadas en la frente (o quizás estaba exagerando un poquito). El chico se agacho para recoger el pan que se la había caído al asustarse, aun manteniendo la vista en Alfred. Una vez asegurándose de que no haría nada, recogió todo el pan y se incorporó rápidamente, dispuesto para irse a casa.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera darse la vuelta, Alfred preguntó:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Sus ojos azules destellaban un brillo lleno de curiosidad y alegría. Según Alfred, podrían volverse amigos. — El mío es Alfred. ¡Alfred F Jones! — Dijo este, tendiendo su mano en frente del otro chico.

—… Arthur…— Dijo el chico, llevando su vista a las manos de Alfred. No se atrevía a recibirla, y tampoco podía de todos modos al cargar con el pan entre brazos. —Arthur Kirkland. — Volvió a decir con tono más decidido.

—Gusto en conocerte, Arthur. — Sonrió alegremente. — ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?

Arthur enarco una ceja, confundido por aquella respuesta. — ¿Te refieres a… Inglaterra? Estas en Inglaterra.

— ¡¿Inglaterra?! — Exclamo Alfred, sorprendido. Siquiera hace unas horas estaba en un pueblo en Estados Unidos. — ¿Cómo llegue acá?

— Dímelo tú. — Respondió Arthur con sarcasmo. — ¿Eres de otro país?

— ¡Sí! Soy de Estados Unidos, de América. — Respondió.

—… ¿Estados Unidos? ¿América? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — Por su tono de voz, Arthur estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

A Alfred estas respuestas lo estaban confundiendo. ¿Cómo no podía Arthur conocer América? Era algo básico que todos los niños aprendían, ¿acaso no tenía un mapa? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo no sabía aquello, pero otra pregunta surgió en su mente.

—Arthur, ¿Qué año es?

—… Estamos en 1385. — Dijo Arthur frunciendo su ceño por segunda vez en el momento que conoció a Alfred.

Alfred tuvo que esconder su asombro. ¿Estaba en pleno siglo XIV? ¿Cómo carajo sucedió eso? ¡Él no debía de estar allí! ¡El pertenecía en el siglo XIX! ¡1841!

—Mira, tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde para ir a casa… — Dice Arthur dándose una vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria.

—Espera —Dice Alfred acercándose más y comenzando a caminar junto a él—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—…Tengo 14 años…— Murmuro por lo bajo Arthur, sabiendo que probablemente diría algo por su altura.

—Vaya, quien lo diría. ¡Tenemos la misma edad! — Dijo bajándose el gorro hasta los hombros, ya le molestaba. — Aunque… te ves como de 10 años o algo.

Arthur se detuvo en seco observándolo con molestia. Si no fuera por la cantidad de pan que tiene en brazos ya le hubiera dado un golpe.

—¿Por qué me sigues? ¿No deberías irte a casa? — Pregunto enojado, no quería que lo siguieran, probablemente solamente iría a espiarlo y luego a delatarlo con los aldeanos.

—Bueno… No tengo un hogar… — Respondió Alfred. Tenía uno, pero en el maldito futuro.

Arthur no pudo observarlo con pena. —Uhm... Bueno. Ven conmigo entonces…— Dijo en voz baja, reanudando su caminata.

Caminaron juntos en silencio por un largo rato, y Alfred ya se estaba cansando de caminar. _''…¿Cómo volveré a casa…?''_ Se preguntó tristemente Alfred, observando el suelo. Había perdido la cueva, y ya no tenía idea de cómo volver a su tiempo actual. Había caído en la teoría de que, aquella cueva era mágica y le había hecho volver años atrás en el pasado, y encima en el otro lado del mundo.

Mientras caminaba, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Arthur diciéndole que ya habían llegado.

Era una especie de cabaña situada en el bosque, y, podría decirse que todo se veía como un cuento de hadas. La cabaña era de un modo redondeado, y alrededor estaba repleto de flores de diferentes tipos y colores. Incluso habían luciérnagas, que habían comenzado a aparecer hace unos minutos atrás ya que era de noche.

— ¿Qué esperas? Entremos. — Le dijo Arthur, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, me quede contemplando lo bello que era todo. — Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa tímida.

Arthur rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de la cabaña, indicándole que entrara. Observo también como todo esta alumbrado con velas, y una pequeña vela que estaba dentro de un jarro, colgado cerca de la puerta.

Alfred entró observando todo con sumo cuidado, quería capturarlo todo como una memoria. Se tuvo que piñizcar para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Todo lo de aquel día, justo al descubrir la cueva, era jodidamente extraño, pero no se arrepentía de haber bajado ahora que estaba allí.

* * *

 **Acá enseguida les dejo otro capitulo nuevo.  
**

 **La verdad es que me esta encantando este AU u3u**

 **Tengo grandes espectativas de él xD (son las 8am y yo deberia estar durmiendo)(?)**

 **Espero que les guste : Byes**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Arthur! — Escuchó de repente la voz de alguien más. — ¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que no debías llegar tan tarde.

En ese mismo momento alguien más entro a la sala.

—Déjalo Dylan, pronto nos contará porque tardó tanto. — Dijo un adolescente… o adulto de pelo rojo y con un fuerte acento escocés.

El otro chico (que no se veia mas de 18 años) frunció el ceño y, se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la sala. Observó fijamente a los ojos a Alfred, haciendo que lo intimidará un poco.

—Arthur… ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó en voz baja el pelirrojo.

Arthur se acercó a una mesa y dejo allí el pan. — Él es Alfred. — Dijo dándose la media vuelta para observar a sus hermanos. — No se preocupen, no es malo.

El de acento escocés frunció el ceño y observó a Alfred, con una mirada que no dictaba confianza. — ¿Y por qué rayos llegaste tarde?

Arthur dio un suspiro.

—Bueno, había conseguido el pan a hurtadillas, ya sabes la mala reputación que tenemos en el pueblo. Pero al parecer una señora me vio y le dijo a los demás del pueblo, ocasionando que todos me siguieran para… ya saben. Quemarme vivo. — Alfred no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante eso, a pesar de lo obvio que se veia con toda esa gente con antorcha en mano, le sorprendió escucharlo con las palabras de Arthur—. Conseguí que me perdieran de vista, y me tome un descanso para tomar aire, pero entonces escucho una voz saludándome y es… bueno, el chico que ven ahora acá. — Dijo con cierto tono de molestia, pero escondía ese tono de felicidad. — Me dijo que no era como ellos…. Y me siguió hasta acá.

Ambos adultos observaron nuevamente a Alfred, haciendo que sonriera tímidamente y elevara su mano en forma de saludo. Ninguno de los dos le devolvió el saludo.

— ¿Y por qué te siguió hasta acá? — Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Me dijo que no tenía hogar… Y se veía amigable…. — Dijo esto último en un susurro.

Ambos mayores se dieron una mirada furtiva, y luego, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Alfred.

—Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Dylan, el tuyo debe ser Alfred, ¿no? — Dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano, Alfred la recibió.

—Si… — Respondió Alfred. Dylan ya le caía bien.

El de acento escocés ni siquiera se molestó en volver a mirarlo.

—No te preocupes por él, asi es su personalidad. Pero es buen chico. — Dijo Dylan con una sonrisa, observando al otro. — Su nombre es Scott. ¡Yo y Scott somos los hermanos mayores de Arthur!

Alfred dio una risita. Le agradaba el lugar, pero le preocupaba el hecho de como volver a casa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Matthew ahora, que se dio cuenta de que Alfred ya no estaba?

Antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo, dos personas más de cabello naranjo y mucho más claro que Scott y Dylan, entraron a la sala con capas. Uno con el gorro de la capa subido y el otro no.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Miren lo que conseguimos! — Dijeron ambos al unísono. ¡Eran gemelos! Igual de como lo era él y Matthew.

—Conseguimos crear una poción que lograra encoger cosas. — Dijo el del gorro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se notaba cierto orgullo alrededor suyo.

—¡Observen! — Nombró el otro, el que no tenía el gorro.

Sin reparar aun en la presencia de Alfred, el chico que no usaba el gorro se agacho y, de repente, había atrapado a una rata en las manos, que se removía ansiosa para que la soltaran entre sus manos. Se incorporó inmediatamente al tener la rata.

—Adelante, Bryan. — Dijo poniendo la rata encima de la mesa, pero sin soltarla.

El de gorro (al parecer, llamado Bryan) puso la poción encima de la rata, haciendo que un par de gotas cayeran encima de esta.

Alfred pensaba: _''¿Pociones? ¿Se refiere a magia? Esto es una locura. No hay manera de hacer encoger algo.''_ Se había dicho. _''Aunque no debería admirarme… mírame que ahora estoy en pleno siglo XIII…''_

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, a los segundos después contemplo como todas las extremidades de la rata se encogían abruptamente. Y luego, la rata completa. ¡Había funcionado! La rata se había encogido.

Alfred observaba todo lo ocurrido atónito. Tenía unas ganas de comenzar a aplaudir pero su cerebro aun no podía procesar bien el hecho de que la rata se había encogido.

En ese momento que el chico sin gorra soltó la rata encogida para que se fuera, observo a Alfred con curiosidad.

—¿Y aquel chico? ¿Quién es? — Preguntó haciendo que Bryan también se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—El nuevo novio de Arthur. — Dijo Scott de la forma más despreocupada posible. — Lo conoció en el bosque.

— ¡Nos acabamos de conocer! — Grito Arthur molesto. — Y… ¡Y NO ES MI NOVIO! — Exclamó más fuerte aun, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Alfred solo se dedicaba a observar y escuchar. Ni siquiera reclamó al escuchar esto último.

Dylan dio una carcajada. — Él es Alfred, Arthur lo trajo con él. Al parecer no tiene hogar.

Ambos gemelos se acercaron a Alfred.

— Mi nombre es Ryan. — Dijo el chico sin gorro con una sonrisa, haciendo notar sus dientes. — Y ya conocer a Bryan. — Apuntó con la cabeza a su hermano.

—Asi que… ¿con que el novio de Arthur, huh? — Dijo Bryan cruzándose de brazos. — Arthur, ¿Cómo es que no nos has dicho nada?

—¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! — Exclamó molesto Arthur. Nunca lo molestaban asi, ¿y ahora con solo conocer a un chico en medio del bosque le decían eso? Por favor.

Los gemelos dieron una risa y observaron otra vez a Alfred. Se notaba que ambos no tenían ningún problema para confiar en él.

—¿Ahora se supone que vivirá con nosotros? — Preguntó Ryan dejando de lado las bromas.

—¿No le teme a lo que dicen sobre nosotros?— Preguntó esta vez Bryan.

—¿Qué dicen sobre ustedes? — Alfred observó a los gemelos sin saber a qué se referían. — ¿Por qué les tendría temor?

Hubo un corto silencio en la sala.

—¿No lo sabes? — Dijo Dylan, acercándose a Alfred. Por poco ya comienzan todos a rodearlo.

—No. — Respondió impaciente Alfred. Necesitaba respuestas, había sido una larga tarde gracias a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Arthur observaba a Alfred desde el otro rincón de la sala. Al parecer también le había sorprendido aquella respuesta. Asi que por ello Alfred no había hecho nada con Arthur ni lo había llevado al pueblo.

—Somos brujos. — Se escuchó la voz ronca de Scott. — O asi es como nos llaman los aldeanos, y como cualquier otro pueblo haría, nos queman vivos. Dicen que somos peligrosos para la sociedad.

Alfred no le sorprendió la respuesta, la había obtenido automáticamente al ver la poción de los gemelos. El problema era que, él no los llamaba brujos, sentía que era una palabra muy grosera. Los llamaba magos, a pesar de tener el mismo significado, sonaba más amable.

Los hermanos al ver que Alfred no reaccionaba ante aquello les sorprendió. Cualquier persona normal hubiera huido despavoridamente de aquella cabaña.

—¿Siguen sin tenernos miedo? — Preguntó Ryan.

—Nope. Ustedes parecen amigables, no le han hecho nada a nadie que yo sepa. — Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

—Arthur, tu nuevo novio me cae bien. — Dijo Dylan volviendo la mirada a su hermano menor.

Arthur, harto de todo aquello, se marchó de la sala molesto. Alfred solo dio una risita nerviosa, era raro que lo dijeran asi, pero no le molestaba demasiado.

* * *

 **Acá les dejo el capitulo 3, y les digo desde ya que no habrá lemon.(?)**

 **Asi que no esperen que les haga limonada en uno de estos capitulos XD habrá cursiladas y drama~~**

 **Les dejo una aclaración para quienes no sepan:**

 _ **Dylan: Gales**_

 _ **Scott: Escocia**_

 _ **Bryan: N. Irlanda**_

 _ **Ryan: S. Irlanda**_

 **Un pequeño dato sobre la Caza de Brujas de la Edad Media:**

 _ ***Si bien la creencia en la brujería es un viejo fenómeno universal, recién es con el cristianismo que se comienza a perseguir las artes de las brujas como algo maligno y aparece la brujería demoníaca. Hasta ese momento los magos, nigromantes y brujos habían existido en toda Europa, Asia y África sin ser perseguidos. Su magia era considerada magia blanca y no una herejía. El Código Teodosiano promulga, por primera vez, una ley en contra del ejercicio de la magia, en 429. En 534, el segundo Código de Justiniano prohíbe consultar a los astrólogos y adivinos por ser una «profesión depravada». El Concilio de Ancira o Concilio de Elvira, en 306, declara que matar a través de un conjuro es un pecado y la obra del demonio. El Concilio de Laodicea solicita, en 360, la excomunión de todo aquel que practique la brujería o la magia. Durante la Edad Media, la Iglesia, y en especial la Inquisición, si bien no prendieron directamente las piras, participaron activamente en generar el clima de violencia y paranoia misógina que apareció en Europa en esa época.  
**_

 **Espero que les agrade el capitulo. Nos vemos ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Los hermanos de Arthur le habían dejado quedarse a dormir con ellos en la cabaña, puesto que había dicho que no tenía hogar. Dylan había inventado una improvisada cena con el pan y un par de pociones que tenían en una estantería de la sala, Bryan y Ryan les daba los ingredientes de la nueva opción para encoger a Scott, que él a su vez anotaba en un pedazo de papel con una pluma.

Luego de cenar y de unas innumerables preguntas que le hacían a Alfred (en especial Dylan, comenzaba a pensar que a pesar de ser Scott el hermano mayor, el que más se preocupaba allí era él), le habían dicho que podía dormir en la habitación de Arthur. Le habían improvisado una cama con algunas mantas en el suelo.

Los demás se fueron dejando a Arthur y a Alfred solos en la habitación. Alfred seguía algo preocupado por cómo podría volver a casa, quizás al día siguiente podría buscar otra vez la cueva por el bosque, y quizá Arthur querría acompañarlo.

No podía dormir debido a estos pensamientos, y al parecer Arthur tampoco, pero por otras razones. Se había quedado leyendo un libro con una vela encendida a su lado, era la poca luz que iluminaba la pequeña habitación.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó interesado Alfred.

—Decamerón. —respondió Arthur, atento en su lectura.

Alfred espero un momento para escuchar de que trataba. Al ver que Arthur estaba demasiado concentrado en el libro y no diría nada, se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de Arthur.

—¿Puedo saber de qué trata? —preguntó nuevamente Alfred. No quería molestarlo, pero lamentablemente ya lo estaba haciendo de manera inconsciente.

Arthur levanto su mirada del libro y observó a Alfred, que de un momento para otro estaba a su lado. — Son diversos cuentos en un libro, algunas de ellas son novelas cortas. — le dijo Arthur en un corto resumen, volviendo a su lectura.

Alfred se quedó callado, acerco su rostro un poco más al de él, para poder leer mejor. Arthur lo observó molesto, y algo sonrojado por la cercanía de este. ¿Acaso no respetaba el espacio personal? Idiota.

Se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de Alfred. — Si tanto te interesa el libro, ¿quieres que lo lea en voz alta?

—¡Esta bien! — respondió Alfred. Si era honesto, no era bueno para los libros, pero haría una excepción esta vez.

Aclarándose la garganta por segunda vez, Arthur comenzó a leer. Leía en voz baja, con cuidado para no despertar a sus hermanos que estaban en las otras habitaciones, pero leía lo suficiente de alto para que Alfred lo escuchase.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas. Alfred se había quedado ensimismado escuchando la suave voz de Arthur al leer. Arthur había dejado de estar molesto, comenzando a remplazarlo con alegría. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de leer con alguien más, sus hermanos estaban más ocupados creando nueva magia, conseguir comida y entre otras cuantas cosas. Quizás podría ser amigo de Alfred después de todo.

Arthur termino por leer los 100 cuentos en máximo tres horas. Al cerrar el libro ambos estaban bastante cansados que, Alfred se quedó durmiendo al lado de Arthur. La vela termino por consumirse sola y, ambos durmieron plácidamente lo que quedaba de la noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Scott entró a la habitación de Arthur para despertarlos, pero al ver que estaban durmiendo juntos se detuvo enfrente de la cama. Sin pensárselo, golpeo con un pie la madera del suelo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sobresaltar a Arthur y que cayera de la cama. Alfred, en vez de eso, se levantó somnoliento preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

—Suficiente con vuestro romance. Arthur necesitamos que vayas a traer la cena. — Anunció Scott con voz autoritaria.

—¿Qué? — Dijo incorporándose inmediatamente del suelo. — Ya fui a buscar la cena anoche, es el turno de Dylan…

—Dylan está ocupado ahora mismo. Ahora, ve a buscar la cena si no quieres que Bryan te convierta otra vez en un conejo y te encierre en la jaula. — Dijo Scott, y, sin esperar una respuesta a cambio salió enseguida de la habitación.

Arthur soltó un suspiro y fue a buscar su capa. Alfred se levantó de la cama, ignorando el hecho de que había dormido con él.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? — Pregunto Alfred. Tenía ganas de conocer más el lugar donde se encontraba, quizá y podría encontrar otra vez la cueva.

Arthur sacudió un poco su capa antes de ponérsela. — Claro, si asi lo deseas. — respondió sin prestarle mayor atención. — Vamos.

Alfred tomó su gorro de vaquero y camino junto a Arthur hasta la puerta, no sin antes ser detenidos por Ryan.

—Scott dijo que habían dormido juntos. Par de pillos, ¿no son muy jóvenes aun para tales co- —no alcanzo a terminar la frase, Arthur le había propinado un golpe en la entrepierna. — ¡Mierda! Eso no era necesario… — Dijo con voz baja, yendo a sentarse en una silla.

Arthur se puso el gorro y, sin decir nada salió de la cabaña junto con Alfred.

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque. Alfred miraba atento a su alrededor por si encontraba la cueva, siempre había una posibilidad de que la encontrase.

Luego de un rato, salieron del bosque y llegaron a un pueblo, diferente al del día anterior.

—Hay que tener cuidado, vengo muy poco a este pueblo pero ya me tachan de brujo. —Mencionó Arthur.

Alfred asintió y camino junto a él por el pueblo. Pudo notar como algunas personas lo observaban fijamente.

—Arthur… Estas personas creo que ya se dieron cuenta… — dijo preocupado.

—No es así, si ya me hubieran descubierto enseguida alguien hubiera gritado ''¡brujo!'' y cosas como esa. — Dijo Arthur para tranquilizarlo. También había notado las miradas dirigidas hacia ellos. — Debe ser… — Dio vuelta su cabeza y observo a Alfred—. Tu gorro. Nadie tiene un gorro así, es extraño. Es normal que te vean con duda… — dijo.

Alfred observó su gorro un segundo. — Quizás. — Tenía que tener razón Arthur. Total, Alfred venia de una época totalmente distinta a esta.

Arthur tomo del brazo a Alfred y lo dirigió a una tienda. — Espera aquí, yo ya vuelvo. — Le dijo.

La tienda se podía observar como estaba llena de puestos de fruta y carne, entre otros alimentos.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No quiero meterte en problemas, Alfred. Quédate aquí. — Le dijo por último y se introdujo con sigilo dentro del local.

Alfred se quedó de pie esperando a por Arthur. No bastaron más de diez minutos cuando vio a Arthur salir corriendo del local con bastantes cosas en los brazos.

—¡Corre! — gritó Arthur a Alfred, sin siquiera esperarlo Arthur ya corría en dirección al bosque.

Alfred enseguida comenzó a correr detrás de él cuando vio que una señora se aproximaba enojada con un palo en mano.

Mientras corrían, Alfred comenzaba a recoger la comida que a Arthur se le caía por llevar tantas cosas en mano. Terminaron por perder a la señora y, salieron del pueblo.

Arthur se dio la vuelta y vio a Alfred como sujetaba las cosas que se le habían caído.

—Pensé que las había perdido… — suspiró—. Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y ambos entraron dentro del bosque.

—¿Nunca se han molestado en iros a buscar dentro del bosque?

—Sí, lo han hecho. — Mencionó. — Pero, nunca han encontrado la cabaña. Dylan le dio un hechizo para mantenerla invisible de los ojos del pueblo.

—Con toda esa fruta, podrías hacer un delicioso jugo con cualquiera de ellas. — Dijo Alfred, cambiando de tema.

—… ¿Jugo? — preguntó confundido Arthur.

—¿Nunca lo han hecho? —Arthur negó con la cabeza. —Vaya… una vez en la cabaña te enseñaré a hacerlo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio después de eso. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la cabaña y tal como había dicho Alfred, exprimió por lo menos 10 naranjas en un jarro. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por su idea, nunca se les había ocurrido eso. La mayoría del tiempo bebían leche o el agua que sacaban del rio.

Desayunaron felizmente, cuando una idea le surgió en la mente a Alfred: _''Espera, ellos son brujos… ¡Podrían usar su magia para ayudarme a devolverme a casa!''_ Pensó. Estaba claro, les diría la verdad, el problema era que no sabía si le creerían.

* * *

 **Update~~ Update~~~~  
**

 **Con una idea bastante sencilla de Alfred mh? No será tan fácil XD**

 **Bueno, les dejo con otro capitulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 _ ***El Decamerón es un libro constituido por cien cuentos, algunos de ellos novelas cortas, escritos por Giovanni Boccaccio entre 1351 y 1353, donde se desarrollan tres temas principales: el amor, la inteligencia humana y la fortuna.**_

 **¡Nos vemos! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**POV Matthew.**_

—…¿Alfred? — Gritó Matthew. Habían pasado minutos y Alfred aun no subía. —¡Voy a subirte! —Estaba preocupado. No solo porque llegarían tarde a casa, Alfred había pasado bastante tiempo allí abajo y no había ni señal de él.

Comenzó a jalar de la cuerda, extrañamente estaba ligera. Al subir por completo la cuerda, observó en silencio como la cuerda estaba floja. ¿Se había soltado? ¿Había ido a explorar sin avisarle? Observó como el sol se escondía conforme pasaban los segundos, y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Inspiro aire y, decidido que hacer, amarró la cuerda en una gran piedra que había cerca de allí, y luego se amarró la cuerda alrededor de la cintura.

Tiro un poco de ella, y al comprobar que estaba bien firme, comenzó a bajar con algo de temor.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y, por fin llego a tierra firme. Teniendo que desamarrarse la cuerda puesto que, lo dejaba colgando y la cuerda no era tan larga, salto de ella y cayó con cuidado, de pie, al suelo.

—¿Alfred? —Gritó su nombre—. ¿Estás por acá?

Al no obtener respuesta, no sabía qué hacer. Camino un poco, adentrándose más hacia la oscuridad cuando de repente, divisa un dejo de luz por el suelo. Pensando que quizás su hermano camino hacia la luz, comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

La luz se hacía más ancha conforme avanzaba, hasta que, logro ver una salida.

—¿Alfred? — Volvió a gritar. Nada.

Salió de aquella cueva y, vio como todo era diferente en aquel lugar. Habían millones de árboles, se encontraba en un bosque. Sorprendido por el cambio de aire, miro hacia el cielo y notó que ya era completamente de noche.

'' _Debo buscar a mi hermano.''_ Se dijo y, comenzó a caminar en su búsqueda. Le importaba poco que ya fuera de noche, debía de encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa.

Pasaron los minutos, horas, y ni rastro de él. Ya se había perdido y, decidido a tomar un descanso, se apoyó contra un árbol listo para dormir.

'' _Hubiera llamado a alguien''_ pensó. _''En vez de ir a buscar a Alfred, hubiera buscado ayuda. Joder, que idiota soy''._ Se regañó mentalmente.

Terminó por quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, despertó bruscamente tras escuchar un extraño ruido cerca suyo. Se levantó enseguida y, ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos, observo los causantes del ruido.

—¡Mierda, Liz! No era necesario aquello… — escuchó la voz ronca de un adolescente…. ¿peliblanco? Incluso sus ojos eran rojos…. Qué extraña persona. — ¡Podía hacerme cargo yo solo! —Comenzó a carcajearse.

—Si no hubiera estado allí, ya estarías muerto. — Escuchó la voz de una chica. Era una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, era bellísima. — Ya sabes que los aldeanos no toleran lo anormal.

—Son estúpidos. — Masculló el chico—. ¡No por tener ojos rojos, cabello blanco y ser tan pálido te hace un demonio! —Exclamó con tono indignado.

—No se puede razonar con ellos. — Dijo la chica.

Tratando de observar mejor, sin querer aplastó unas hojas que crujieron bajo sus pies. Los dos adolescentes enseguida volvieron su vista hacia el arbusto donde estaba él.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró por lo bajo el chico, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia su dirección.

'' _Maldición'',_ pensó asustado Matthew. Para acelerar su encuentro, se levantó por inercia y, enseguida los dos adolescentes clavaron sus ojos en él.

—H-Hola… — Saludó con tono bajo y nervioso.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? — Preguntó toscamente el albino.

—¿Q-Qué..? — Se sobresaltó— ¡N-No! ¡No es lo que ustedes creen…! Solo… Solo estaba buscando a mi hermano, es todo. — Se apresuró en decir, no quería problemas.

—¿Lo buscabas entre unos arbustos? — Enarcó una ceja la chica.

—Bueno… Daba la casualidad de que dormía acá y bueno… — Se avergonzó de estar diciendo aquello.

La chica estalló en una sonora risa. El peliblanco se dio la vuelta y la observó, confundido. Seguramente era el mismo rostro que había puesto en ese momento Matthew…

—Ya déjalo, Gilbert. — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, luego de haber controlado su risa. — Este chico no nos estaba espiando. ¿Y que hacías acá durmiendo? ¿Qué no tienes un lugar donde dormir?

—Si lo tengo, pero perdí a mi hermano anoche, y buscándolo terminé quedándome dormido en un árbol… — Suspiró Matthew. Esta gente no era mala.

—Mi nombre es Elizabeta. — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, tendiéndole la mano. — Y este idiota de acá es Gilbert.

De un momento a otro, Gilbert dejo su semblante serio y comenzó a sonreír, enseñando sus dientes.

—¡Puedes decirme Gil! — Dijo.

—Matthew… Mi nombre es Matthew. — Dice mientras le daba la mano en modo de saludo a Elizabeta, y luego a Gilbert. — Pueden decirme Matt, como gusten. — sentía calor en sus mejillas, para él, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Muy bien, Matt. — Dijo Gilbert. — ¿Qué tal si te ayudamos a buscar a tu hermano, mh? — Sugirió.

—Bueno, yo…

—Podríamos encontrarlo más fácilmente. Entre más personas, mejor. — Mencionó Elizabeta, con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

—Alfred… — contestó. — Es mi gemelo. — Añadió.

—Muy bien, Matthew. Una vez que encontremos a tu hermano, ¡os llevaremos a casa! — Dijo Elizabeta con tono autoritario. — Es peligroso para ustedes estar solos en el bosque.

Matthew río. Ellos eran demasiados amables.

—Está bien, y, gracias por ayudarme a buscar a mi hermano. — Agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Muy bien, basta de charlas! ¡Comencemos a buscar! — Anunció Gilbert. — El asombroso yo hará de líder. ¡Síganme! — Al decir esto, Elizabeta rodó los ojos y luego lo observó con molestia, pero se podía observar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar juntos. De vez en cuando Gilbert y Elizabeta discutían, y a veces Gilbert se ganaba un ligero golpe de ella. En cambio, Matthew caminaba en silencio, observando todo a su alrededor. Muy pocas veces había estado entre tanta naturaleza.

Lo desafortunado de Matthew, era que aún no se enteraba que estaba en otra época y, en otro país.

* * *

 **Este capitulo, supongo que es algo corto? XD  
**

 **Bueno, en este capitulo les dejo la sorpresa de, quien le toca aqui es el punto de vista de Matthew.**

 **Y como sorpresa también, ¡Hungria y Prusia! Ayudarán a Matthew en la historia.**

 **Les dejo la edad que conforman ellos dos:**

 _ **Elizabeta: 17**_

 _ **Gilbert: 17**_

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo. ¡Nos vemos!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Qué opinas sobre el futuro? — Preguntó Alfred repentinamente.

—…¿El futuro? — Lo miró extrañado Arthur. Sí que era una rara pregunta.

Ambos estaban caminando en algún lugar del bosque, Alfred lo había sugerido como un pequeño 'paseo' cuando en realidad se refería a que, podrían buscar la cueva que lo había traído allí.

—Sí. El futuro. — Volvió a decir Alfred.

—Bueno… — Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. No tenía demasiada idea de cómo responder a aquello. — No lo sé, Alfred. La verdad, no pienso mucho en ello.

Alfred lo miró con algo de pena. De verdad quería sacar el tema sobre cómo había llegado allí. De que el correspondía a otra época y no a esta, pero era difícil.

Comenzó a patear algunas piedras que estaban en su camino.

Arthur se detuvo al ver como Alfred se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en un árbol. Un poco dubitativo, también se sentó, al lado de él.

—¿Y los viajes en el tiempo?

—¿Los viajes en el tie-? — Se detuvo en media oración, y volteo su rostro hacia Alfred. — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — Le preguntó, mirándolo confundido. Se preguntaba que mosca le habría picado a Alfred.

Alfred soltó una risita tímida y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Seguramente parecía que se le había soltado un tornillo.

Al ver que Alfred hablaba en serio, dio un suspiro y apoyo el mentón con la palma de su mano.

—Bueno… Puesto que soy un chico entre una familia de brujos, el viaje en el tiempo puede ser posible. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó interesado en el por qué Alfred comenzaba a hacerle tales preguntas.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a observar fijamente al suelo. Estaba nervioso por cómo se lo tomaría Arthur, pero no podía quedarse allí y no decirle nada. Era ahora o nunca.

—Soy del futuro. — Dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando cualquier respuesta por parte de Arthur.

Al no escuchar nada, abrió los ojos cuidadosamente y volteo su rostro hacia el de Arthur, lo miraba con un rostro incrédulo.

Poco a poco, Arthur comenzó a reírse.

—Es… ¿Es una broma, cierto? — Dijo sin parar de reírse.

Alfred se quedó callado, observándolo con el rostro más serio posible.

Arthur abrió los ojos y al ver que Alfred no hacía nada y solamente lo miraba con una mirada severa, dejo de reírse lentamente, y lo observó sorprendido.

—Me estas jodiendo. — Dijo Arthur con los ojos de par en par.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? — Pregunto Arthur, aun sin poder creerse del todo lo que había escuchado.

—Por una cueva — Dijo—. Yo y mi hermano nos dirigíamos a casa cuando divise una extraña cueva que nunca había estado allí antes. Baje para investigar y llegue acá.

Arthur parpadeo un par de veces. — ¿Y no has pensado en volver? — Preguntó.

—Quise investigar… Donde yo vivo no hay tanta naturaleza, ¿sabes? — Mencionó—. Además… perdí la cueva. — Dijo esto último avergonzado.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—¿Serás idiota? — Exclamó enfadado, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Calma! — Le dijo—. Tenía pensado buscar la cueva en este 'paseo'… — Dijo esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos—. Pero si no encontraba la cueva… Quería preguntarte si tus hermanos podrían crear una poción para que pueda volver a mi época actual.

Arthur levanto la vista hacia el cielo, como si estuviera considerando aquello.

—¿Cuál es tu época? — Preguntó.

—Vengo del siglo XIX… —Respondió.

— ¿Siglo XIX?

—Sí.

—¿Qué siglo es este? — Preguntó Arthur.

—Bueno… Considerando que me dijiste que es el año 1385… Sería el siglo XIII. — Respondió. — ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—…Y… ¿Me ayudarás? — Preguntó Alfred, inseguro.

—Será difícil hablar con mis hermanos respecto a ello, pero si, intentare ayudarte. — Respondió Arthur con firmeza.

—¿E-Enserio? — Alfred no podía creerlo, pensaba que Arthur lo ignoraría creyendo que era una broma, pero al parecer no. — ¡Gracias! — Dijo volviendo con su característica sonrisa.

Arthur se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Alfred al ver que se alejaba.

—A buscar la cueva, mientras tanto. Vamos.

Alfred observó cómo reanudaba su caminar. Estaba sorprendido de que Arthur lo ayudara, pero en parte se sentía feliz. Feliz porque le creyese. Se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Arthur en silencio, y ambos estuvieron una larga tarde hablando y buscando aquella cueva que, al final del día sin éxito no lograron encontrar.

Por lo menos ahora Alfred tenía a alguien con quien contar.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capitulo es corto. Pero una actualizacion es una actualizacion ¿no?  
**

 **Espero que les guste, y al parecer Alfred se decidió en contarle. Y Arthur le ofrecera su ayuda!**

 **Ahora falta que sus hermanos actuen.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews~ Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que no he actualizado en un largo tiempo pero perdonenme XDDD**

 **He estado enferma y he empezado las clases y bla bla bla u kno**

 **Y a la vez porque soy pajera (?)**

 **Pero tengo un montón de ideas para este fanfic.**

 ***Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Espero que les guste ^^  
**

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña, Arthur enseguida llamo a Bryan y Ryan para contarles lo sucedido. Había decidido optar primero por Dylan, (al parecer era el hermano favorito de Arthur) pero ni él ni Scott estaban en casa. Asi que tuvieron que recurrir a los gemelos.

Ryan y Bryan estaban en el jardín, sacando algunas setas, claveles, y entre otros. Seguramente para otro de sus cuantos inventos.

—Hey, Arthur —Saludó Ryan mientras sacaba algo de hierba seca que había en el suelo—. ¿Cómo les va?

—Estupendamente —respondió Arthur con tono serio, plantándose frente a los dos gemelos que se detuvieron al instante.

—Ok, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? — Pregunto Bryan dejando las cosas que había sacado en un saco, luego cruzándose de brazos. Alfred tuvo el presentimiento de que los hermanos ya conocían a Arthur cuando él exigía algo.

—Esto no es fácil de decir… — Dijo Arthur, abalanzándose adelante hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos dentro de casa?

Bryan y Ryan intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa. Ryan recogió los sacos y entraron a casa. Alfred estaba en silencio, si podía ser sincero estaba bastante nervioso. Pero si Arthur le había creído, ¿Por qué no sus hermanos?

Entraron a casa y Ryan dejo caer el saco al lado del umbral de la puerta.

—¿Nos contaras finalmente o no? — Preguntó impacientemente Bryan.

—Muy bien —comenzó Arthur—, necesitamos principalmente vuestra ayuda, o bueno, mejor dicho Alfred.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué exactamente?

—En eso estamos —dijo Arthur—, dejadme terminar… —dio un suspiro y se cruzó se brazos—. Debo decirles que Alfred en realidad, no es de nuestra época actual.

Los gemelos plantaron un semblante confuso.

—Alfred, explícales —dijo Arthur.

La mirada de los gemelos se clavaron en Alfred, haciendo que comenzara a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. Pero de verdad requería la ayuda… asi que no había opción. Dio un suspiro y, comenzó a explicarles lo que había sucedido, todo contando desde cero. Desde cuando estaba con Matthew, cuando encontraron la cueva, etc.

Al terminar de relatar todo aquello, las miradas de Bryan y Ryan eran de sorpresa absoluta. Alfred por un momento creyó que los gemelos le creían un loco, o alguna cosa parecida, pero entonces escucho la risa de Ryan… ¿Quizá creyeron que era una broma…?

—¿Por qué no lo nombraste antes? —Comento Ryan al terminar de reírse.

Alfred arqueo una ceja, estaba más confundido que antes.

—Ya hemos tratado este caso antes… O bueno, mejor dicho nuestros padres —agrego Bryan, apoyando el mentón con la palma de su mano derecha—. Hacía ya años que el túnel no era utilizado, y nunca hemos encontrado la fórmula para cerrarlo completamente. Pero papá y mamá tenían el antídoto para volver a tu presente actual, Alfred…

Alfred enseguida sonrió entusiasmado. ¡Podría volver a casa!

—Pero… —Continuo Bryan—, la poción no ha sido hecha en una buena cantidad de tiempo, y nuestros padres ni siquiera escribieron en un pergamino la receta —dijo dando un suspiro—. Tendrías que esperar Alfred, a que volvamos a encontrar la receta.

Alfred se quedó un momento pensando. No tenía problema con aquello, por mientras podía siempre y cuando buscar la cueva, e incluso pasar tiempo con Arthur (Alfred ya lo había nombrado como uno de sus mejores amigos en poco tiempo).

—No se preocupen, podre esperar —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa—. Además, aun puedo buscar la cueva.

—Uhm… Si… Respecto a eso… — Comenzó a hablar Ryan— La cueva solo funciona una vez para quien haya entrado. Asi que, aun asi si encuentras la cueva Alfred, no podrás volver a tu tiempo actual a través de ella.

Un ''oh'' se formó en los labios de Alfred mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Eso era un tanto más complicado de lo que creía…

—Bueno… Supongo que no hay problema. No tardaran tanto, ¿verdad? — Pregunto Alfred. Aún estaba preocupado por Matthew y lo que diría su familia.

—Eso depende, Alfred —dijo Bryan—. Por mientras solo tendrás que ser paciente.

Alfred asintió. Tenía una pizca de preocupación en su interior, ¿Qué pasaría con Matthew? ¿Y sus padres? Seguramente ahora lo estarían buscando como locos por todo el pueblo. Dio un largo suspiro.

—Muy bien, gracias chicos — agradeció Alfred por la ayuda—. Me tendrán al tanto… ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Alfred —dijo Bryan, esta vez con una sonrisa— ahora vayan a jugar o… lo que sea —comentó mientras levantaba nuevamente el saco—. Vamos Ryan, tenemos que comenzar ya con la poción de Alfred.

Ambos gemelos se dirigieron a una habitación y, por lo que pudo divisar Alfred cuando abrieron la puerta, fue un caldero, unos estantes llenos de pociones y seguramente ''ingredientes'' que ellos usaban, y bastante basura esparcida por el suelo, como pergaminos, plumas, etc.

—Eso fue un éxito, ¿mh? — Comenzó a hablar Arthur, que había estado callado durante todo el rato, desde que Alfred había comenzado su relato—. Es una pena que ya no puedas ir por la cueva… —dijo clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Alfred dio una pequeña risita, algo apenada.

—Si… pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? —Dijo—. Por el momento tengo que esperar a que Bryan y Ryan tengan la poción lista.

Arthur y Alfred salieron de casa, no iban a estar por mucho tiempo afuera puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo. Fueron a sentarse contra el tronco de un árbol que había cerca de allí.

—Pero, hey, miremos por el lado bueno. ¡Podre pasar más tiempo contigo!

—Huh, espero que no —dijo Arthur con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, pero se notaba en el tono de voz la pisca de felicidad que había.

Alfred se carcajeo y, juntos pasaron las restantes horas charlando (más quien sacaba tema era Alfred), riendo y observando el paisaje. Horas después entraron a casa, ya había oscurecido y Arthur estaba preocupado. Había pasado ya bastante rato que no veia a Scott y a Dylan.

—Ryan, Bryan…. ¿Saben dónde fueron Scott y Dylan? — Pregunto Arthur mientras asomaba su cabeza a la habitación donde estaban los gemelos.

—Habían salido ambos en la mañana para buscar suministros, mientras ustedes hacían el tonto en medio del bosque —se escuchó la voz de Bryan desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No dijeron cuando volverían —agrego esta vez Ryan, seguido con una explosión y un ataque de tos. Alfred pudo ver como chispas de diferentes colores resplandecían por la oscura habitación.

—¿Volverán pronto? —Pregunto preocupado Arthur.

—¿Aun no han vuelto? — Preguntó Bryan.

Arthur negó con la cabeza y, hubo un corto silencio en la habitación, exceptuando los ruidos de las opciones, vidrios, entre otros que provenían dentro del cuarto donde estaban los gemelos.

—Bueno… Si no vuelven en un rato más, yo y Ryan iremos a buscarlos, ustedes pueden esperar acá.

—¡No! Iremos con ustedes, ¿entendido? —dijo Arthur con tono serio, como si él fuera el mayor allí.

Alfred pudo sentir como en el otro lado de la habitación uno de los gemelos rolaba los ojos.

—Está bien, pero tendrán que tener cuidado —respondió Ryan.

Arthur cerró la puerta y se acercó a Alfred, se notaba bastante que estaba preocupado, se dirigió al umbral, y antes de que Arthur abriera la puerta, Alfred habló:

—¿No es demasiado tarde para salir ahora? Tenemos que esperar a tus hermanos…

—Bryan y Ryan probablemente se demoren un rato. Asi que comenzare la búsqueda ahora, si quieres puedes esperar con ellos… Pero yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados —respondió Arthur—. Es tu decisión si vienes conmigo o no.

Arthur abrió la puerta y, se dio la media vuelta para observar a Alfred, al parecer esperando una respuesta.

Alfred por su parte, estaba también preocupado por los hermanos de Arthur, en poco tiempo ya les había caído bien. Lo pensó por un momento, era peligroso ir afuera tan tarde, y lo mejor sería esperar por Ryan y Bryan, pero tampoco quería dejar solo a Arthur.

Tras unos segundos pensándolo, se decidió.

—Necesitaras un héroe que te acompañe —dijo Alfred con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur solo roló los ojos—. Vamos a buscar a Scott y Dylan.

Ambos salieron de casa, Arthur cerró la puerta y, comenzaron a caminar a través del gran bosque. Sería difícil buscarlos en un lugar donde los árboles son gigantescos y en su mayoría hay naturaleza, en especial cuando no hay nada de luz, pero eso no nublaba la determinación de Arthur.

Alfred solo estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo a cualquier lugar que él fuese.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo u2u**

 **Aers ¡¿Qué demonios habrá pasado con Scott y Dylan?!**

 **Habra salseo XD Nos vemos ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey~~ Acá les dejo otra actualización ^^**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 ***Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Matthew.**

Habían pasado algunos días y, claramente Matthew ya había conocido un poco mejor al dúo extraño que hacia Elizabeta y Gilbert.

Elizabeta era dulce y bastante estricta con Gilbert. A su vez bastante simpática, pero la mayoría de las veces Matthew había observado que le gustaba hacer bastantes cosas que normalmente una chica no hacía. Matthew podía sentir un dejo de admiración hacia ella.

Gilbert por su parte era un chico arrogante y bastante egocéntrico, podía ser molesto en muchas ocasiones, siempre ganándose un golpe o regaño por parte de Elizabeta. Pero, Gilbert también podía ser un chico bastante gracioso y buena onda, hacia reír bastante a Matthew con sus estupideces.

Disfrutaba la compañía de ellos, y deseaba poder quedarse con ellos un poco más, pero cuando encontrara a su hermano tendrían que separarse.

Aunque tampoco era demasiado problema.

Estaba preocupado por Alfred, habían pasado dos días y no había ni rastro de él. Tampoco encontraba el camino de vuelta a la cueva, asi que no podía requerir la ayuda de sus padres o de los vecinos del pueblo.

Pero… Matthew ya sospechaba algo.

Desde que había llegado acá, las cosas eran bastantes extrañas.

Había notado como Elizabeta y Gilbert no tenían idea de que era un reloj de mano. Cuando Matthew había preguntado la hora, ambos arquearon una ceja y le dijeron que podía guiarse por la hora del sol. Pregunto por un reloj, y lo único que le respondieron era si necesitaba un reloj de arena. ¿Qué acaso no había relojes normales acá?

También había notado las vestimentas antiguas que ocupaban todos. El día anterior pasaron por un pueblo para ver si Alfred se encontraría por ahí con los aldeanos, pero no estaba. En cambio Matthew observó las desfechadas ropas de las personas. Eran como las de aquellas imágenes que aparecían en sus libros de historia. Por unos segundos Matthew se preguntó si estaba en otra época, pero deshecho aquella idea puesto que era remotamente imposible.

Pero siempre había una posibilidad.

Matthew levanto la vista y, tratando de ignorar otra de las estúpidas discusiones que tenía Elizabeta y Gilbert, observaba a su alrededor para ver si Alfred aparecía por alguna parte. Sin tener éxito alguno, de nuevo, dio un suspiro de resignación.

No era la primera vez que perdía a su hermano, hubo una vez cuando tenían 8 años, papá los llevo al centro del pueblo, un lugar bastante concurrido. Termino por perder a Alfred cuando se distrajo con un concurso de quien disparaba más lejos (algo bastante estúpido como decían sus padres), que termino alejándose de papá y Matthew. Pasaron máximo dos horas buscando a Alfred, cuando finalmente lo encontraron sentado en una banca con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero esta era la primera vez que perdía a Alfred por más de dos horas.

Tenía compañía de los chicos pero…. Estaba aun asi preocupado. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontraría a Alfred en un lugar tan abierto en la naturaleza? ¿Cómo llegaría a casa? Había tantas preguntas en su mente que lo hacían poner ansioso.

Lo único que podía hacer era seguir buscando.

* * *

 **Alfred.**

Habían caminado durante un buen rato. De vez en cuando ambos tropezaban con piedras o chocaban con ramas, a veces haciendo rasparles la piel.

—Arthur, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa —sugirió Alfred algo asustado. Odiaba la oscuridad.

—¿Ya no me vas a acompañar?

—No es eso, es que… Tus hermanos deben de estar preocupados, ¿sabes? Además, no podemos ver nada —Respondió Alfred algo impaciente—. Debimos haber traído las pequeñas velas que hay fuera de tu hogar.

—No seas tonto Alfred, se hubieran consumido hace ya que rato —respondió Arthur dando un suspiro.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Alfred pensaba que probablemente ya hubiera pasado unas tres horas, y pronto cumplirían las cuatro. Comenzaba a tener algo de sueño si era sincero, pero no podía defraudar a Arthur, no podía dejarlo solo. ¿Qué tal si los aldeanos lo veían y lo atrapaban? ¡Tenía que estar ahí para ser el héroe! Debía mantenerse despierto no importara cuando sueño tuviera, ¡debía de proteger a Arthur! ¡Era su amigo!

Comenzando a sentirse incomodo por el silencio, intento pensar en distintos temas de conversación.

—Hey… Desde que te dije que prácticamente vengo del futuro, no has hecho ninguna pregunta sobre aquello. ¿No quieres saber lo que pasará en unos años más?

—La verdad es que no —Respondió desinteresado Arthur.

—….¿Por qué? — Pregunto mientras esquivaba un gigantesco tronco que estaba en el suelo.

—Saber el futuro suena interesante pero… —dijo haciendo una pausa—, pienso que lo mejor es no saber que pasara en unos años más, ¿sabes? Aun asi si no se trata de mi futuro.

Alfred dio una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto a la defensiva Arthur.

—Sonó bastante profundo —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero tienes razón sobre ello.

Hubo otro silencio.

Esta vez, los pensamientos de Alfred comenzaron a divagar hacia Matthew. Se preguntó si volvería a casa en algún momento, de verdad extrañaba a sus padres y a su gemelo. Quería volver al bar donde el señor siempre les daba jugo de diferentes sabores cada vez que iba, y escuchar las historias de los vaqueros que se detenían allí. Sabía que algunas eran inventadas, pero siempre era divertido de oír.

Continuaron caminando hasta ver cómo, cada vez había menos árboles, y comenzaba a verse las luces de las velas que colgaban de las casas de los aldeanos. Llegaron al pueblo.

Se detuvieron detrás de unos árboles, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos.

—¿Vamos a pasar por el pueblo? —Pregunto Alfred.

—Es importante chequear si están allí —respondió Arthur.

—¿Aun sabiendo que probablemente te capturarían? — Volvió a preguntar.

Arthur guardo silencio, como si estuviera sopesando la idea de pasar por el pueblo. Tenía dos opciones: Aventurarse por el pueblo y arriesgarse a que lo capturen o dar la media vuelta y buscar con Bryan y Ryan.

Arthur dio un suspiro, no quería ser capturado pero de verdad quería buscar a Scott y a Dylan.

—Entremos al pueblo —dijo al fin después de unos minutos—. Estaré cubierto con mi capa… y Alfred, te recomiendo que no intentes llamar tanto la atención como la última vez. Espero que no te reconozcan….

Alfred observo en silencio a Arthur, de verdad era muy arriesgado pasar por allí. Pero Arthur se veia bastante decidido, no había opción más que acompañarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose al pueblo.

* * *

 **Maldita sea Arthur! xD**

 ***En la época medieval no exisitan los relojes comunes que nosotros vemos hoy en dia, que nos cuentan la hora. Antiguamente era comun guiarse por la posición del sol y los relojes de arena.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
